Brave New World: A Three Part Epilouge
by Daniel Paul Jackson
Summary: Angela dreams of the worst in this Brave New World.
1. Dreaming the Worst in a Brave New World

**Brave New World**  
**Part I**  
**The Dream After the Jump**

_Claire Bennet looked into Gabriel Grey's eyes. The life around them stopped suddenly, the light dimmed, and the only thing that had meaning in the world was the two of them. Every pain of the brave new world disappeared, and the ferris wheel stunt didn't matter._  
_Gabriel removed a strand of blonde hair from her face, looking passionately into her eyes. "This is a brave new world, Claire. And you created it..."_  
_Tears streamed down Claire's face, and she moved a hand through Gabriel's greasy hair, remembering the past few weeks. The ferris wheel jump had changed it all, created the new world. The minute Claire hit the ground, every country new about the new phenomenon. It started out great. Peter and Hiro began a training facility for others with abilities, which had gotten many entries. Noah was employed by them, and trained the mind-readers how to control when and when-not to use their telepathy. Matt helped him, by explaining his life and his ability took it away. Tracy Strauss disappeared, grabbing a plane ticket to Hawaii the minute Claire jumped. She couldn't take it, she just wanted to be normal._  
_And then, Claire had been taken. One night, while she was walking to visit Peter and Hiro, a force pushed her into an abandoned house, and she was there for days. Dehydrated, starving, she knew this was it. But the next day, a figure removed the door, and stepped inside. "Hello, Claire..."_  
_"Gabriel!"_  
_After Claire had tried to cut his head off, she calmed down, and they spoke. Gabriel gave his gratitude to Claire for letting the secret out, having enough courage to jump. The two bonded. Thye forgot the past. The images of Gabriel taking her ability through her brain perished. All evil was extinguished by heroic acts, and long hours of talking._  
_Gabriel put a hand on Claire's cheek, "I love-"_

Angela woke with a start. Claire had just jumped. It was on the T.V. screen, her long descent, and then the impact. Her palms were clammy as she gripped the phone. "Noah, we have a problem..."

To Be Continued...


	2. Racing, Training, Ruling

**Part II **  
**Racing the Future, Planning the Future, and Ruling the Future**

_Peter Petrelli & Hiro Nakamura  
Training Facility for the Supernaturally Gifted, NYC_

"That's right, just shoot!" Peter Petrelli was getting frustrated, Emma was a sweet 10-year-old, but her ability to generate electricity was hard for the girl's mind to grasp. Hiro Nakamura got the easy job, transporting trainees home after their sessions. "Point your finger, and think of electricity..."  
Emma pointed one shaking finger, and blue light flickered. Her blonde hair blew in the wind that her electricity caused. The youngest Petrelli son smiled, and had Hiro take her home. Once he was back (which wasn't that long after he had left,) Hiro grabbed a cup of coffee with Hiro before they went home. "I really think the ferris wheel phenomenon has made my life worth something. You know how you always talk about that 'destiny,' well, this is mine!"  
Hiro nodded, "I've had many destinies! Save the world! Save the world! Save Charlie! And now i have a final destiny! Train the special people! Help them control their abilties!"  
"We're really planning the future, aren't we!"  
"Together!"  
"Together..."

_Tracy Strauss  
Somewhere in Hawaii_

With one cohesive thought, Tracy Strauss went from the water around the island of Hawaii to her body. One thought, it still freaked her out. She smiled, and dried her hair. Ever since the fall, Tracy felt invincable. This delusion of grandeur was caused by her ability to shatter and come back together. "I can't die until old age does its job!" The blonde woman would say as she watched the reports on what the world was calling a Brave New World.  
And with a new world, people needed a new leader. A Brave New Leader, is what Tracy was calling it. "Presidents and their Vice presidents were ready, but the election hadn't begun. People were still taking in which to choose.  
Hawaii wasn't where she needed to be.  
D.C. was her destination.  
Kill the Vice-President, get elected as new Vice-President. Have that canidate win by a landslide, then kill the President.  
And then, Tracy Strauss would become the Brave New Leader.

_Megan Doolittle  
Apartment Complex, Washington D.C._

"Yes, Dade, thank you for the lovely meal, and i will see you tommorow! Good luck at the speech! It could just get you a bunch of voters!" Megan Doolittle closed the phone and threw it on her bed. She laid her briefcase on the desk in the apartment room. Changing into her night-gown, taking her make-up off, it wasn't until she was back from the lobby that she noticed a giant pool of water traveling across her wood floor.  
And then, it was rising, shaping, becoming something. Somebody.  
First the feet, and then the legs. Then a body, the face. Blonde hair, blue eyes.  
"Hello, Vice-President..."  
Tracy Strauss let herself melt, and traveled towards the scared, screaming Megan Doolittle, before the Vice-President could run out the door to get help. Water warped around her face, and she slowly drowned. The air left her lungs, and never came back. Megan ripped at the water, but wouldn't budge. The dying woman dropped to her knees, writhing, screaming hoarsely. Tracy reconstructed herself, and grabbed something from Megan's closet.  
"This is a brave new world..."

_Angela Petrelli and Noah Bennet  
Cafe, NYC_

"We have a problem, Noah..." Angela Petrelli was looking out the window, and played with her coffee as she explained her dream. The capturing. The bond. The...relationship...  
"Angela, if you're trying to get me back into the field, forget it! This is about my daughter, and going there means you're serious!" Noah Bennet wasn't eating or drinking, he was pale-white, and mad as a hatter. Sylar...in love with his daughter. And Claire returning the love. "You must've not seen all of the dream. Maybe Sylar was forcing her to say that!"  
"I know what i saw, Noah. And you can either choose to ignore it and blame it on the lacking in my ability, or we can go find Claire, and kill Sylar." Noah shook his head. Sylar was a hero now, but he couldn't be forgiven for what he did. He cut her head open, he took her ability. And didn't even apologize. It wasn't fair. But Noah had learned, life isn't fair.  
"Well, Claire's on a retreat in London...We could get there in about two hours."  
"And how do we do that? I've put too much money into Peter's training facility, i can't afford a last minute flight. And i know you can't!" Noah glared at Angela for her rude remark, but dialed the phone anyway.  
Seconds passed, and someone finally picked up the phone. "Tracy? Hello, this is Noah Bennet, i need a small favor from you!"

_Tracy Strauss, Angela Petrelli, and Noah Bennet  
Ocean Travel_

It felt weird to Noah, being water. Nothing seemed real. Everything seemed like a dream. It was peculiar moving through the waves as a wave yourself.  
Tracy had arrived in minutes, and been paid 500 dollars to turn Angela and Noah into water, and transport them to London.  
And now they were water. Angela not trusting the blonde water-woman, and the father fretting over the fate of his daughter and their relationship. Would if this pushed them over the edge? So many lies. So many betrayls. This may be it. If he couldn've spoken, Noah would've told Tracy to move faster, but then he realized you could only travel with the flow when you were part of it.  
Life seemed very clear when you were water. Angela saw her mistakes forgiven, and redemption began by using her abiltiy for good. Peter was always talking about his destiny, how it was there to show where you should go, what you should do with your life. Maybe this was her destiny. Hiro had found his. Peter now had his. Noah didn't want one.  
Tracy's agenda didn't matter to Angela. The blonde was a murderer and a creeper.  
Before she could finish her thoughts, she was flesh once again. "There's your daughter..." Tracy pointed at a blonde figure turning a corner, into an abandoned street. "Better hurry, looks liek trouble down there..."  
"Claire!" Noah cried, running towards her.  
"Angela," Angela stopped, turning towards Tracy, "you wouldn't happen to know where Micha Sanders is?"  
Angela smiled, looking like she'd just eaten a sour pickle. "I saw him yesterday, before my dream of Claire being captured. He's camping out in Odessa, at Noah's old house."  
"Thank you, Angela..." And Tracy was gone...water once again, unidentifiable.  
Angela darted towards Noah, who was running towards Claire, who couldn't hear his calls. "Claire Bennet!" Angela cried, tears streaming down her face.  
Once she caught up with Noah, they sprinted until they could reach out and grab Claire. "Dad! Angela!" Claire seemed suprised to see them, and kisses Angela on the cheek. "Claire, you're in trouble!"  
"Noah!" Angela saw the house they were in front of, she recognized it. "Noah!" She began hyper-ventilating, and tried to pull them away. She couldn't let this happen. Angela had made too many mistakes in her life, one more and she may never get back to redemption. The brave new world opened new oppurtunities, and this wouldn't start the new world out very weel. "Noah!" And then, all three of them were flying towards the door.  
They were locked in. Clutching each other.  
"We've changed the future, Noah, but i don't think we did it right..."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Users and Deaths

**Part III  
Users and Deaths**

_Micha Sanders _  
_The Bennet Home, Odessa, Texas_

It wasn't hard to hide anymore. Claire had fallen off of the ferris wheel, and nobody cared about him. Some came out and announced what they could do, but Micha Sanders was satisified with living alone, chilling in the Bennet's old home, and using machines to get information and things over the internet.  
But that all changed when Tracy Strauss knocked on the door.  
"What are you doing here? You betrayed me! Put my life in danger! And now you're knocking on my door!" Micha took a swing at Tracy, and only felt water. Tracy became whole again behind him.  
"Micha, i know you have no reason to trust me, you should hate me! But i need a favor!" Tracy looked into his eyes desperately, and he softened. He had been saved by her. 'Stay ahead of the ice' she had said when she let him escape. The tech grabbed his aunt's hand, and asked her what she needed.  
"Do you remember what you did to make Nathan Petrelli win by a landslide?"

_Angela Petrelli, Noah and Claire Bennet, and Gabriel Grey _  
_Abandoned Shack, London, England_

"Hello, Angela! Noah! Claire! Great to see you all!" Gabriel seemed suprised to see the three trapped inside the abandoned shed. He helped each of them up with his ability, and began to create chairs and a table. "Sit down, please!" He didn't use force, no ability, but let them sit at their own pace.  
"Why are you doing this?" Claire was sobbing, and holding Angela's hand, and reaching the other to her angered father. "You are a murderer!"  
"I've changed!" It sounded real, and Claire wanted to believe it. For a second, she began to. Then, she remembered the pain of him slicing through her head, and how she was feeling so powerless. So helpless. Not indestructable. Not invinceable.  
"No! You've killed and slaughtered and tortured many innocent people! You've hurt me physically and emotionally! I'm in a nightmare until you're dead!"  
"I am a hero!" Gabriel sent her flying, and pinned her against the wall. She cried out, desperate to get away. "And you're the villian!"  
"I'm done with this! This is a brave new world, but i can't do it! I can't survive it! Wake me up! Kill me! Please!" Claire stopped resisting and watched Gabriel Grey's hand slide through the air. The sound of her skull being sliced through filled Noah's ears, and he sobbed as he watched the life drain out of his daughter's eyes.  
Sylar sliced every inch of Claire's body, and created a fire, throwing the slices into the fire. "I'm sorry, Claire..."  
And he escaped from his nightmare too.

_Matt Parkman The Parkman Home_  
_NYC, New York_

Matt Parkman walked inside his home to be greeted by Peter Petrelli and Hiro Nakamura.  
"Matt Park-a-man!" Hiro exclaimed, giving him a giant bear hug and then turning serious. "We have giant problem! No exploding man this time. No virus! In a brave new world, we have a brave new destiny! And it's been tampered with once again!"  
Peter smiled, and Matt a high five. "What Hiro's trying to say is, a girl who can fortell the future through sounds, saw Claire Bennet and Gabriel Grey dead. In London!" Matt laughed, thinking couldn't die. "All he did was move his spot that triggered his death. But he knows it, and somewhere drove him to hit it."  
"So what's the problem?" Matt liked that they were dead,  
"You must come and push Gabriel Grey to stop, because he has just become a hero! Not a villian anymore!"  
"And we must save the cheerleader, save the world!" Hiro added, giving his puff-ball smile, and scrunching his eyes to little slits. "Grab my hand if you wish to come!" Hiro help out and hand.  
One hand gripped.  
Then another.  
And then...  
Gone.

_Tracy Strauss and Micha Sanders_  
_Valley Creek Elementary, Odessa, Texas_

Micha Sander showed his papers that he was a registered voter and was voting for the next president here. Would it be Dade Miller and his newly apointed vice-president Tracy Strauss, or Lenny Larkin and his vice president Reiner Mouzon?  
Tracy Strauss poured from the wall, and into the same booth as Micha, who put his hand on the screen. "I can make a landslide since all the systems are connected to one super-system, super computer, in about five seconds."  
"Micha, you are my hero!"  
At that moment, Tracy's phone rang, and she answered quickly. "This is Tracy Strauss..."  
"Tracy!" It was Angela Petrelli, sobs choking on her words. She sounded dehydrated, and distraught at the same time. "Tracy, you have to get to London as quickly as you can...Claire's dead and so is Gabriel, we're locked inside the shack, hurry, and...Peter! Oh, Peter, is that you?" The line went dead, and Micha was done by the time Tracy hung up.  
"You've won..."  
"And now, just one more moment of your time!" And they were liquid, traveling towards London.

_Peter Petrelli, Hiro Nakamura, Matt Parkman, Angela Petrelli, Noah Bennet, Tracy Strauss and Micha Sanders _  
_Abandoned Shack, London, England_

After Tracy Strauss had reconstructed their bodies, she darted towards the abandoned shack, clutching Micha's hand.  
When they broke in, Tracy instantly recognized Peter, Hiro, Matt, Angela, and Noah, all talking nervously. "Oh, Tracy!" Angela threw her arms around the flustered Tracy.  
"Why didn't you get here earlier, Hiro? My daughter was murdered! And it's your fault!"  
"I have failed..." Hiro began to cry, and looked at the cheerleader's ashes.  
Two bullets flew, and two lives ended.  
The time-traveler hugged Claire in heaven.  
And the mind manipulator joined them.

Tracy Strauss began leading her brave new world after the president accidentaly 'fell into the bathtub' and drowned.  
Micha was her advisor.  
Noah and Angela began a church group, and prayed for their loved ones well being.  
Peter kept on with helping the ones with supernatural abilties.

All mourned.  
But all moved forward in the Brave New World.

The End...


End file.
